Rugrats Meets Rugrats: Tales from the Crib: Shenzirella
by Brainyxbat
Summary: Shenzi Tuck, aka Shenzirella, is the slave of her own family, consisting of Santana, Angelica, and Coco LaBouche after her father mysteriously disappears. She is among the toddlers who are invited to Chuckie Finster's 2nd birthday party, where his father Chaz is trying to find a friend for his shy son. Contains an OC of celrock's.
**(A/N: This is the first story I've written that contains characters from the actual Rugrats show, so I hope they'll be in character. None of the characters I'll be using belong to me, except Shenzi and Santana. On Polyvore, where I have the same username as on here, I have a collection titled "Rugrats Meets Rugrats"; You can see the outfits for this story and future RMR stories there. Also, this story will contain references to the 1950 Disney movie "Cinderella", and a bit of the Rugrats episode "Finsterella." Plus, from the way Coco's dialogue is written, it's because of her French accent.)**

* * *

 **Shenzirella**

* * *

 _In the sweetest story ever told  
Once upon a time... in the western state of California,  
there was a tiny town,  
peaceful, prosperous,  
and rich in friendship and tradition.  
Here, in a stately, moderately-sized house,  
there Iived a widowed friar, who always went as Friar Tuck,  
and his toddling daughter Shenzi, only aged two.  
Although he was a kind and devoted father,  
and gave his beloved child  
every luxury and comfort,  
still he felt she needed a woman's care.  
And so he hired,  
choosing for this caretaker  
a French woman of good family in a large chateau,  
with two adopted daughters just a year above Shenzi's age.  
By name: Angelica, and Santana.  
It was upon the untimely, mysterious disappearance  
of this good man, however,  
that the stepmother's  
true nature was revealed.  
Cold, cruel, and bitterly jealous  
of Shenzi's charm, cuteness, and beauty,  
she was grimly determined  
to forward the interests  
of her own two awkward daughters.  
Thus, as time went by,  
the home fell into disrepair,  
for the family fortunes were squandered,  
upon the vain and selfish stepsisters,  
while Shenzi was abused, humiliated,  
and finally forced to become  
a servant in her own house, even at her young age.  
She was forced to wear rags, and untied shoes with no socks, while Santana and Angelica wore beautiful, expensive clothes.  
And yet, through it all,  
Shenzi remained ever gentle and kind,  
for with each dawn she found  
new hope that someday,  
her dreams of happiness would come true… _

* * *

Two-year-old Shenzi Tuck had moved into the LaBouche chateau after her father's disappearance, but was made a servant, as described in the narration above.

One morning, she was sleeping peacefully on the mattress she had to use for a bed, with a semi-flat pillow, and no blanket to keep her warm. She also had no pajamas, so she had to sleep in her ragged dress.

"Shenzirella!" The sound of Angelica and Santana LaBouche shouting the nickname they gave her, and ringing a bell each at once, startled her awake.

"Ohh," She quietly moaned, as she sat up, her eyes barely open. She grabbed her shoes, and pulled them on her feet; Since she was never taught how to tie her shoes, she had to leave the white laces trailing, getting dirty, and increasing the risk of her tripping on them. She hadn't yet, but it was only a matter of time.

"Shenzirella!" The bells were rung yet again.

"I'm coming!" She exclaimed, trying to hide the irritation in her tone, as she trudged up the stairs with two full breakfast trays. Once she reached the top, she headed into the room closest to her, which was excessively pink. "G-good morning, Santana," She nervously greeted the pink-clad, three-year-old girl, "Um, did you s-sleep well?"

"As if you cared," Santana retorted snottily, "You unwrinkle all my clothes, and have them back in one hour! You hear? And clean our dollhouses too!"

"O-okay," Shenzi nodded, as she clumsily walked out of the room, with her little arms full of fancy clothes. She then walked into the room right next to Santana's. This room had more of a variety in the colors than the first one. "Um, g-good morning, Angelica."

"Well, it's about time!" The blonde snapped, "Don't forget to brush Cynthia's hair, feed Fluffy and Spike, and wash all our clothes! Cynthia's too!"

"Alright," She nodded again, before she stumbled back out in the hallway with a large laundry basket barely in her grasp. She walked up to a large tub, and clumsily filled it with soapy water, before she dumped the clothes inside.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a moderately-sized house, a man with messy red hair, and purple glasses was hastily preparing for a certain, special event.

"Chaz, these kinds of things take time!" Howard Deville tried to calm him down, "You can't just force a two-year-old to make friends; You just have to be patient."

"I am!" Chaz Finster insisted, "I just don't want my little guy to be lonely; Chuckie needs a friend! I want to hear and see him have fun with another kid, boy or girl."

"But what if he suspects…?" Howard was cut off.

"Suspect? No way!" Chaz insisted, "What's more natural than his upcoming birthday party?"

"N-nothing," Howard shook his head, "But if every toddler in town would attend…"

"He's bound to like at least one of them!" The redhead finished, "I'll start the invitations right now! The party will be tomorrow!" He dashed into the living room where his computer was, leaving Howard alone in the kitchen. "I'll see that every eligible baby and toddler attends," He said to himself.

"T-tomorrow?" Howard stuttered nervously.

* * *

Just as she finished washing the doll clothes, including the shoes, the doorbell rang. She walked to the door, and answered it; She was given a seemingly urgent letter in an envelope. She knew not to interrupt her stepsisters' playtime, but it was urgent.

She walked in the playroom, where Angelica and Santana seemed to be having a lot of fun with their "Cynthia Ultra-Mega Play World" set that she wasn't allowed to even come close to. "Um, An-Angelica? Santana?"

Angelica set the toy car down angrily. "What have we told you about interrupting our playtime?!" She snapped.

"Yeah!" Santana added.

"B-but we gots this letter," Shenzi nervously held it out, "It looks important."

"Ooh, let me see!" Santana snatched the envelope away, and was about to open it.

"I wanna see!" Angelica grabbed it, and tried to open it herself.

"Give it!" The pink-clad girl tried to snatch it back.

"No!"

"I'll read it," Coco calmly interrupted, as she took the envelope, and opened it. "Zere's going to be a birthday party for a little friend-zeeking boy named Chuckie Feen-stare, and every eligible toddler iz envited!"

"A party!" Santana and Angelica exclaimed simultaneously with joy.

"For a boy!" Angelica smiled.

"And I am _so_ eligible!" Santana gloated.

"Every toddler? That means I can go too!" Shenzi exclaimed happily.

But the three-year-olds burst into laughter. "Her? Friends with that boy?" Santana laughed.

"Oh, I'd _love_ to play with you, Charles; Would you mind holding my broom?" Angelica taunted.

Shenzi let a glare grow on her face. "It said "every el-gible toddler" has to come," She pointed out.

"Vell, jou can attend ze party," Coco decided, "If you get all jour zhores done."

Shenzi nodded in thanks, since she couldn't communicate with adults yet, before she dashed out to finish her errands.

"Mommy!" Angelica protested, "Do you know what you just did?"

"Ves; I zaid "if" zhe getz 'er vork done," Coco calmly pointed out.

"Ohhh; "If,"" The three-year-olds giggled together.

* * *

After Shenzi fed Fluffy, who almost scratched her with her sharp claws, and Spike, who licked her face, she started cleaning the dollhouses, starting with Angelica's. It was so big, that it took the two-year-old almost a half-hour to make it fully tidy. And to her dismay, Santana's was just as big. She even had to clean all the little furniture in both houses. Just as she finished brushing the dolls' tangled hair, it was time to leave for the party.

The stepmother and stepsisters made their way downstairs; Santana was in a pastel pink dress with a tiered skirt, a grey sash, and a pink rose on said sash. She also had Mary Jane shoes and a hair bow that matched the dress. Her Cynthia doll wore a pastel pink, strapless dress with a ruffled, white-polka-dotted skirt, and black high-heeled, T-strap shoes.

Angelica was in a black, sleeveless, empire-waist, taffeta dress with a turquoise bow sash on it, black mini pumps, and turquoise bow bands in her hair with her signature two ponytails. Her doll wore a light blue, high-low, maxi dress with matching shoes.

Coco was in a purple maxi dress, with matching glitter stilettos with ribbon straps, black hoop earrings, and a purple studded ponytail band.

"I, I'm ready!" Shenzi exclaimed, as she ran up to them, once they were at the door. "I finished all my chores!"

"Mommy, she can't!" Santana protested.

"Oh no! You…"

"Can't let her!"

"Girlz, please!" Coco exclaimed, "Ve made a deal vith 'er; If zhe vinishes, zhe goez. And I never go back on my vord."

"… Yeah, you're right," Angelica reluctantly nodded, "But she can't go in that!" She gestured to Shenzi's ragged dress, and untied shoes.

"Uh huh!" Santana agreed, "But… I know how to make her look better." She walked up to the younger girl, and shoved her down on her backside, where the floor was wet.

"Yeah!" Angelica smiled, "Plus this!" She took a bucket of soapy water, and dumped it on Shenzi, before setting the bucket on her head.

"Girlz, girlz," Coco stopped them, showing no remorse for the now soaked, soapy toddler, who lifted the bucket up to just above her eyes with her left hand. "Zhat'z enough; Come along now." The three-year-olds strutted out the door, their noses up with pride. "Zhenzirella, clean up zis mess vhile ve're gone." She then followed her three-year-old stepdaughters out the door to their method of transportation: A limousine.

Once they were gone, Shenzi threw the bucket on the floor, spilling more water, before she ran out into the garden, sobs escaping her little throat, as she left soapy shoe-prints behind her. When outside, as if her situation couldn't get any worse, she tripped on one of her shoelaces, and fell face-down in the dirt. "It's not fair!" She cried, pushing herself up on her hands and knees.

Behind her, an almost two-year-old Asian girl appeared out of nowhere; She was clad in a zebra t-shirt, a red, sleeveless, tiered romper, a red tutu with a zebra-print waistband, purple cowboy boots, and a red and white medieval princess hat. She had black hair in two ponytails with red bow bands, and held a red and gold wand in her little hands. "Are you okay?" She asked the sobbing girl.

Shenzi jumped in surprise, and whipped around. "Hu-huh?" She was baffled at seeing this strange girl at her house. "Who are you?"

"I'm Kimi, your Fairy Bobmother!" The girl, apparently named Kimi, smiled, before she noticed her distressed appearance. "And you can't go to the party like this!"

"The party? But I'm not…"

"Yes you are!" Kimi insisted, "It's mantory! But first, I'll need… a car."

"A car?"

"Uh huh!" She nodded, before she closed her eyes, and waved her wand. "Salad-a doo-amenta-boo-a Bibby-bobby-boo!" To Shenzi's shock, one of the Cynthia toy convertible cars floated up to them; Then as if it couldn't get any more weird, the car grew! It kept growing until a toddler could fit in it. "Isn't it neat?"

"Y-yeah!" Shenzi nodded, still in shock. "But, a-about my dress…"

"Yeah, it's pretty," Kimi nodded absentmindedly, "Very- Oh!" She exclaimed when she actually saw it. "You can't go in those rags! And you're soaping wet! Hmm…" She thought for a second, before she smiled again, and closed her eyes. "Bibby-bobby-boo!" She waved her wand again; Shenzi's ragged clothes were slowly, and magically replaced with a puff-sleeved, emerald green dress with black lace on the skirt, and a lighter green sash on the top of the skirt. On her feet, her untied sneakers with replaced with black, glittery ballet flats. "Oh, and one more thing!" Kimi gently tapped Shenzi's scalp with her wand, making a purple bow headwrap appear on her head, elegantly keeping her now-dry hair away from her face, except her long bangs. "Perfect!"

"Oh, this is so great!" Shenzi exclaimed happily, as she twirled around in her new dress, "This is a dream come true!"

"There's a catch, though," Kimi told her, "You have up until sunset; At that time, the smell will be broked. Come on; We don't gots time to waste!" She hopped in the driver's seat in the toy car, as Shenzi climbed in the passenger seat. "Let's get to that party!" She started driving the car along the sidewalks.

* * *

"Chuckie, these are my sons, Tommy and Dil," Didi Pickles introduced her one-year-old, and 4-month-old son to the shy, now two-year-old redheaded boy. Chuckie simply smiled, with a wave of his hand, before they were led to a group of babies that didn't work out with the birthday boy.

Chuckie was wearing his purple, square-shaped glasses, an emerald green suit with a white dress shirt, a dark orange tie, yellow socks, and red, partially untied shoes. His red hair was practically all over the place.

Tommy wore a white diaper and no shoes, with a blue button-up t-shirt, a purple vest, and a darker blue bow tie. Dil was in a brown blazer-like onesie with a white shirt under it, and a brown bow tie. They both had barely any hair, if any at all.

"He's not cooperating," Chaz sighed in disappointment.

"Chuck, these are my pups, Phil and Lil," Betty Deville, Howard's wife, introduced their twins to Chuckie, who gave the same response to them as he gave to the brothers: A smile and wave, before they were led to the group. Phil was wearing a blue two-tone vertically striped t-shirt with a blue bow tie, matching blue shorts, white socks, and blue sneakers. Lil wore a matching dress with a pink bow, which set her and Phil apart, in her short brown hair, white socks, and pink sneakers.

"There must be at least one suitable friend for him," Chaz remarked, "They're all wonderful children."

All the while, Kimi drove up to the sidewalk near the Finster household, where they couldn't be seen; Shenzi stepped out, and sneaked in, trying to avoid being seen by her "family." She squeezed in the house through the crowds, as she was luckily unnoticed.

"Charles, zeze are my daughterz, Awngeleca and Zawntawna," Coco introduced the three-year-olds, but Chuckie had the same response as he gave to all the kids. The girls grimaced, before walking to the group with their noses up.

"He seems awfully shy," A black-haired, diaper-clad, one-year-old anthro dog named Maxie Goof remarked. He wore a white dress shirt, a white diaper, a black tuxedo jacket, and a black bow tie. His little, 4-month-old brother Matt Goof simply wore a black onesie with a tuxedo design on the front.

"Yeah," A blond-haired boy named Zack nodded; He was wearing a dark blue t-shirt, a white diaper, and was barefoot. "It's almost like he doesn't even want friends."

"Uh huh," An orange-haired, blue-clad, 1 ¾-year-old dog girl named Roxy agreed. She wore a sleeveless, dark blue dress with matching shoes and hair bow, and white ruffle socks. Her twin brother Bobby wore a white and dark blue tuxedo, and dark blue and black dress shoes.

"I give up!" Chaz exclaimed in frustration, "Even I couldn't expect him to…"

"I tried to warn you, Charles," Howard remarked, "You were just too insistent. You pretty much saw the whole thing in detail: The young boy smiling to the kids. Suddenly, he stops; He Iooks up, for Io, there she stands, the one." As Howard spoke, Chuckie's eyebrows rose up when he saw a grey-skinned girl looking away from him, with long black hair, and an elegant, green dress; Shenzi. "Who she is, or where she came from, he does not know, nor does he care. But his heart tells him that here; Here is the child predestined to be his best friend." Chuckie walked up to her, his shoes quietly squeaking on the floor, and touched her shoulder to get her attention; She whipped around to face him. To his surprise, her right eye was green, and her left was blue. Plus, she had a round, black nose. "A pretty plot for fairytales, but in real life... oh, no... no. It was bound to fail."

"Wait!" Chaz exclaimed, as he saw the whole scene, "Howard, look!" He gestured to his son interacting with the strange girl, "Who is she? You know her?"

"No," Howard shook his head at the last question.

"Hi; Um, d-do you want me to show you around my bedroom?" Chuckie timidly asked her.

"Sure," She nodded, "That sounds fun."

"Come on; Follow me." Chuckie took her hand, and led her into his bedroom, which had a light pink-ish purple color on the walls, and a rainbow and a sun on the right, above a yellow "Big Boy" bed.

"Ooh!" Shenzi looked around in awe; His room was so much better than hers. "This is cool!"

"Thanks," Chuckie smiled genuinely, before he walked to the closet. "This is where my clothes go." He slid the door open with some struggle.

"Whoa," She raised her eyebrows up, "You have more clothes than I do."

"I guess," He shrugged timidly, "I have some fun toys too; Want to play with them with me?"

"Sure," She smiled back; She never got to play with toys before! They played with his wooden blocks, Pego blocks, although she didn't know what they were called, and then played Hide-and-Seek, or "Hide-and-Go-Peek" as he called it. She hadn't had this much fun in forever! She hid first, but since she had no play experience, he easily found her under his blanket on his bed.

"You want to play outside?" He asked her after she found him in his closet, "I have some fun stuffs out there too."

"Okay," She nodded. He took her hand again, and led her back out in the kitchen to go in the backyard.

* * *

"But who is she, Mommy?" Angelica wondered aloud.

"Do we know her?" Santana added.

"I know I've never seen her," Angelica remarked.

"Me either," Santana shook her head.

"But zhe certainly iz- Wait..." Coco stopped when she saw Chuckie and the girl run by in excitement. "Zhere is something familiar about 'er."

Chaz smiled with joy as he watched his son dash out in the yard with his new friend.

* * *

Once they were out on the patio, Chuckie turned to face Shenzi, and took her hands. "I'm glad we're friends now." He smiled at her.

"I am too," She smiled back, before she made a daring move; She leaned over, and started kissing his left cheek playfully, making his purple glasses come loose.

"No, wait!" He stopped her, before he took off his glasses. "Okay, now I'm ready."

Shenzi then whipped off her purple headwrap, so her hair was in her face once again. "Me too!" She then continued kissing him, as she knocked him down on his stomach; He burst out laughing when she nuzzled her face on the back of his neck. He pushed her off, before he ran away, with her chasing after him.

Then to her surprise, he turned the tables on her; He suddenly turned around, and pinned her on her back in the grass, and started a tickle fight between them. Their laughs, screams, and squeals could be heard from inside the house, where the party was still going on. After they explored a playhouse that Chaz built for him for his birthday, the two came back inside, in the living room. After they watched the Cirque du Dummi Bear on the TV, Chuckie happened to glance at the window. "Uh oh; It's almost dark out already."

"Huh?" Shenzi looked at the window, and realized; It was almost sunset! "Oh no! I uh…"

"What's wrong?" Chuckie asked her.

"I, I've gotta go! Bye!" She then made a beeline for the door.

"Wait! Wait, come back! I don't even know your name!" The redhead ran after her, "How'll I find you?"

"Bye!" Shenzi squeezed through the crowds, narrowly avoiding Coco's peripherals; When she ran on the porch, she tripped on the stairs, making her right shoe fly off, and land on the concrete by the door. She ran back for it, but turned back around when she saw Chuckie coming close; She ran down the sidewalks, and searched frantically for Kimi and the car. When she found them, she hastily jumped in the passenger's seat; Seeing her panicked state, Kimi drove as fast as she could back to the LaBouche chateau.

* * *

Just as they reached the edge of the garden, the car, Kimi, and Shenzi's green dress disappeared, and she was back in her dirty old rags. Actually, the car had shrunk back down to its doll size. Shenzi tumbled on the ground from the car shrinking, and teleporting back to the chateau playroom, and clumsily pushed herself up on her hands and knees.

When she stood on her feet, she noticed that they felt different; She looked down at them, and to her surprise, while her right foot was bare, she was still wearing the shoe on her left! ' _I guess I forgot about everything,_ ' She thought to herself, as she walked in the house, hoping to hide the shoe in her room. ' _But it was so much fun! And he was so nice and sweet when we played together._ ' She smiled as the image of the redhead came in her mind.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Finster household, the party ended, the guests left with their kids, including the LaBouches, and a blue-pajamas-clad Chuckie was walking up to the porch through the crowd, feeling despondent at what happened earlier that day; He was finally able to make a friend, and she just ran away! When he came out on the porch, he tripped over a mystery object. After he fell on his chest, he looked behind his feet, and saw the object: A black, sparkly shoe. He stood up, walked over, and picked it up. Not knowing what to do with it, he walked inside the house, with the shoe in his hands. Since his hands were full, he kicked the door shut, accidentally getting his father's attention.

"Chuckie? What were you doing outside?" Chaz asked him, just before the red-haired toddler held out his hands. "What's that?" He took the shoe, and looked at it closely. Just then, he realized; It was the same shoe that the "chosen" little girl was wearing!

* * *

The next morning, Coco hastily ran into the hallway with the three-year-old girls' bedrooms in a rush. "Girlz, vake up! Quickly! I have amazing news!"

"What is it, Mommy?" Angelica opened her door, clad in her heart-print, skirted, footed PJs, as she rubbed her sleepy eyes.

"Get dressed, quick! Feen-stare's father is searching for ze lee-ttle girl his son befriended yezterday," Coco explained, as Santana stepped out of her room. "Zhe left a zeengle zleepper in her vake after ruzhing out of ze party."

"What for? If Chuckie likes that girl, why should we even bother?" Santana griped, as she headed back for her room.

"Zawntawna!" Coco pulled her back out by her wrist, "Awngeleca! Listen to me!" Shenzi stepped out of her room quietly, not speaking a word. "Zere's a chance that vun of jou can get him."

"What? How?" Angelica wondered aloud; She secretly liked that boy, despite his "goofy" hair, and "dumb" glasses.

"No one, not even Chuckie knows who ze girl is," Coco explained, "Ze zleepper is zeir only clue. It could be any girl in ze area. Zat's why Charlze's friend Hovard is trying ze shoe on every girl in ze town. Whoever fits in it, will be the keed's new friend."

"Think of all the birthday presents we'll get from his father!" Angelica smiled ecstatically.

"We could get all of the Cynthia toys, and build the whole world!" Santana added in. After their brief excitement fest, they started bombarding their little sister with chores. "Shenzirella, get my stuffs together!"

"Never mind her, fix these right away!" Angelica retorted with another errand. All the while, Shenzi's arms were being filled with fancy clothes.

"Not until she unwrinkles my dress!"

"Fix these!"

"After she makes my shoes shiny!"

"But first, get my new…" Angelica stopped when she and Santana realized, Shenzi was spacing out. "What's the matter with her?"

"Wake up, dummy!" Santana exclaimed, "We gots to get dressed!"

"Dressed? Oh yeah!" Shenzi quickly put the pile in her stepsister's arms, and slowly headed back to her own room, seemingly in a trance, "I can't let Howard see me like this!"

"Mommy, did you see what she just did?!" Angelica exclaimed in disbelief.

"Are you just going to let…?" Santana started, but was cut off.

"Quiet!" Coco snapped.

"Sing the Happy, Happy, Happy, Happy, Happy, Happy, Song," Shenzi sang the song she heard on the Finsters' TV to herself, walking upstairs to her room as the French-accented woman watched with squinted eyes. To her, the child's singing was merely babbles, but it concluded her suspicions: Shenzi was the one Chuckie was bonding with at the party. "Sing the Happy, Happy, Happy…" As soon as she was up to her bed, Shenzi sensed a presence; She turned around, and saw Coco for a second, before her door was closed, and locked! "Hey!" She ran to the door, and tried to open it, but to no avail. "Let me out!" Coco ignored the pounding and babbling, as she grinned evilly. "Please let me out!" Shenzi begged, as her tiny fists pounded the door.

When the doorbell rang, Angelica saw a thin man with dark blue hair, and a long nose; She recognized him right away. "Mommy! He's here!" She called out.

"Zis is your last chance, girlz," Coco warned the two, with her hand on the doorknob. "Do not fail me again." She then opened the door, and smiled graciously at their guest. "Howard! Vhat a surprise! Come on in!" She stepped aside, so he walked in the house. "Zo Howard, zese are my daughterz, Awngeleca and Zawntawna."

"Your Grace," Angelica smiled widely, trying to mooch up.

"I uh, I was asked by my friend Chaz to try this shoe on every little girl in the town…" Howard took out the shoe, and was cut off.

"Oh, my shoe!" Angelica exclaimed.

"It's mine!" Santana piped up.

"No, it's mine!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Ya-huh!"

"Girlz!" Coco snapped, so they stopped their argument, "Jour mannerz. Please excuze zem, Howard."

"Oh no, it's fine, ma'am," Howard smiled, "My twins can be handfuls too. Anyway, we must try this shoe on them. Who's first?"

"Me!" Both girls yelled at the same time.

Coco sighed in aggravation. "Awngeleca will go virst."

"Yes!" The blonde cheered, before she trotted up to the two adults, and yanked off her white, floral, expensive boots. "Bring it on!" But when the shoe was put on her foot, it just hung off her toes. "Huh? But it fitted before! Honest! I must have growed from all that running and playing."

"Very well." Howard took the shoe off her foot, as Angelica pouted angrily with her arms crossed. "Th-the next girl, please." The blonde grabbed her boots, and walked away in a huff. Santana ran up to them giddily, and hastily pulled off her pink boots, which were as expensive as her sister's.

Meanwhile in the only bedroom that wasn't vacant, Shenzi had given up on trying to get Coco's attention; She collapsed on the floor, and heartbreaking sobs escaped. Just as she thought that all hope was lost, she heard a poof noise. She looked back, and saw that Kimi appeared again. "Hi, Shenzirella!" She smiled cheerfully, "What are you doing in here? That Howard guy is trying _your_ shoe on your steppensisters!"

"Well," Shenzi sniffled and wiped her eyes, "My, my steppenmommy locked me in here before he came."

"That's terrible!" Kimi exclaimed in shock, "Hmm…" She then closed her eyes, and started waving her wand. "Bibby-bobby- _boo!_ " At "boo," sparkles flew out, and the lock was magically undone, and the door was silently opened! "Now, go wear that shoe! Shenzi nodded, before she dashed out as fast as she could. Plus, Kimi poofed something secretly in the two-year-old's rags. Something that would be very helpful.

"Oh, gimme that!" Santana glared, as she snatched the shoe out of Howard's hand, "I'll do it myself!" She then curled her foot, so it fit. "Yes! It fits!" But then, her foot suddenly sprung up straight painlessly, so the shoe flew off, and hit Howard in the face.

"Oh! I'm zo zorry!" Coco apologized, as Angelica and Santana cracked up laughing.

"It, it's fine," Howard stuttered. "Now, they're the only little girls in the house, I'm hoping- er I mean, guessing. So, I'll just be…" He stopped when they all heard the sound of running, and squeaky sneakers. He looked, and saw a little girl with long black hair, untied sneakers, and rags. She looked younger than the first two brats. "Oh, hello little one," He smiled, as she smiled back, and plopped down on the floor, before she yanked off her shoes.

"Oh, zat's just Zhenzi," Coco brushed her off.

"Our maid!" Angelica blurted out.

"Maid? At-at this age?" Howard stuttered in shock, before he turned to the younger child. "Okay sweetheart, I've got this pretty shoe for you to try on." He started walking towards her, but before he could get close enough, Coco sneakily held her leg out; Shenzi saw this, but before she could say or do anything, the blue-haired man tripped, and the shoe went flying. He and Shenzi watched helplessly as it landed in the lit-up fireplace, and burned into nothing immediately. "Oh no! Oh no, no, no, no! This is horrible! Chaz will be so upset! What'll I do?!" Shenzi felt something in the bodice of her rags, so she reached in, and pulled it out; To her surprise, it was the other shoe! She tapped Howard's shoulder, getting his attention, and held the shoe out to him. Coco's jaw fell agape, as Angelica and Santana watched in shock. "Oh! You have the other shoe!" He smiled with joy, as he gently took it. She held out her small, left foot, and he carefully slipped the shoe on; To both of their delight, it was a perfect fit.

* * *

Epilogue

At the local park, a small, blue car drove up, and parked by the sidewalk. A man with square purple glasses, and messy red hair walked out from the driver's side, and opened the middle, right door. After the two little passengers were unbuckled, they jumped out of the car with excitement, hand in hand.

The first passenger was a two-year-old boy with messy red hair, square purple glasses, a blue shirt with Saturn on the front, green shorts, yellow socks, and red untied shoes. The second was a two-year-old girl with light grey skin, long black hair, a new purple ribbon headwrap, a black t-shirt with Saturn on it in white, a green petticoat skirt with a ribbon bow on the waistband, white socks with black ruffles, and new, black sneakers. The man, Chaz Finster, had tied her shoes for her, so she couldn't trip on the laces now. He also bought her new clothes, so she didn't have to wear her rags ever again, and she was very happy with it. "You kids have fun; I'll be here if you need me," Chaz smiled at the toddlers, as he sat on a bench close to the playground equipment.

"Come on Shenzi, let's play!" Chuckie exclaimed, as he and Shenzi ran to the sandbox.

"How do you play here?" She asked him; She told him about how she lived with the LaBouches, so he understood her lack of play experience.

"You see, you can fill this bucket with sand like this," Chuckie grabbed his toy bucket, and used his toy shovel to demonstrate. "Then you quickly put it upside down like this." He did just that, as he spoke, and she watched intently. "And lastly, you take the bucket off the sand!" He pulled the bucket up, and Shenzi grinned at the new bucket-shaped mound of sand.

"Ooh, that's cool!" She giggled, "Can I try?"

"Sure," He nodded, "Here." He gave her his bucket and shovel; She followed his instructions, and to her delight, she made another bucket-shaped mound.

"I did it!"

"You sure did!" Chuckie smiled back. "I uh, I know I've said this before, but I'm glad we're friends now, Shenzi."

"Me too," Her smile grew, "Um, I-I hate to change the subet, but what else do peoples do in the sand?"

"Uh, well um…" Chuckie tried to think of something, "Well, you can dig holes, and uh, make little houses if the sand is wet. And… that's pretty much it. I don't think we can make houses though, 'cause we gots no water."

"Oh," Shenzi nodded, before she saw what, or who, was at the playground equipment: Tommy and Dil Pickles, Phil and Lil DeVille, and Zack Wehrenberg from the party! Tommy was wearing a light blue t-shirt, a white diaper, and was barefoot, while Dil was wearing a yellow, footed onesie. Phil and Lil were both wearing pink t-shirts with black, vertical pinstripes, green sleeveless tunic shirts with a pocket and little, yellow duck on each of them, and white socks. Phil had blue sneakers and blue shorts, while Lil had pink sneakers, her signature pink bow in her hair, and had her white diaper visible. Zack was wearing the same clothes that he wore at the party.

Soon after, another group of babies joined them at the play sets: Maxie and Matt Goof, and Bobby and Roxy Zimmeruski! Maxie was in a red t-shirt, a white diaper, and was barefoot like Tommy, and Matt had a navy blue, footed onesies with little, white elephants all over. Bobby wore a white t-shirt that a teal blue, chevron-striped tie graphically printed on the front, teal cargo shorts, white socks, and white sneakers with a little, turquoise sperm whale on the toes. Roxy was wearing a white dress with teal chevron stripes on the skirt, ribbons and a button at the top of the skirt, white ruffled socks, blue sparkly sneakers, her signature blue bow in her hair. She also had her white diaper visible like Lil.

"Hey! Why don't we play with them? They were at your party, weren't they?"

"Y-yeah," Chuckie nodded timidly, "But… I, I don't think they would like me."

"Sure they would!" Shenzi insisted, "They'll like you! Besides, I think playing with more babies would be fun! Come on." She took his hand, and guided him over. "Hi! I'm Shenzi, and this is Chuckie!" She smiled at the group of babies after getting their attention. "Chuckie wants to ask you something."

"I'm Tommy, and this is my baby brother Dil," Tommy smiled, referring to his little brother for a second. "What's your question, Chuckie?"

"Um… I uh…" He stammered, "Sh-Shenzi wants to ask it."

"No," She shook her head, "I want to help you make friends; It makes me sad thinking of how lonely you are, or were."

"So, what's up? I'm Roxy, and he's my brother Bobby," Roxy gestured to her twin brother, "Don't be shy."

"Well… um…" Chuckie stammered some more, but a smile of encouragement Shenzi gave him made him feel better. "Um, d-do you guys want to p-play with us?"

"Sure!" Maxie nodded, "That sounds great! I'm Maxie; He's my little brother Matt."

"And I'm Zack," The blond smiled.

As they started frolicking and playing on the equipment, Chuckie turned to Shenzi when they sat by the swings. "Thanks, Shenzi; That was easier than I thought," He smiled.

"No problem," She smiled back, "I knew you could do it." She playfully nudged his shoulder.

"Yeah," He shrugged, "Um, c-come on; Let's swing." When they struggled to slip in the baby swings, Chaz helped them in, and carefully pushed them.

Shenzi Tuck-no-longer-LaBouche and Chuckie Finster both felt happier than they ever did; Chuckie learned to break out of his shell, and Shenzi had a much happier life.

In the distance, when Shenzi was up high (but at a safe height), she saw someone very familiar ahead. Someone she hadn't seen since she moved into the LaBouche Chateau…

* * *

 **(A/N: Ooh, cliffhanger! O.O I hope you enjoyed this story! All the characters except Shenzi and Santana don't belong to me. The show characters belong to their respective owners, and Zack belongs to celrock.)**

* * *

 **(Here's a list of allusions or whatever to various episodes/movies of Rugrats in this story;**

 **The theme: Finsterella**

 **The Cynthia Ultra-Mega Play World: Angelica Orders Out**

 **Chuckie's party outfit: Finsterella**

 **Tommy, Dil, Phil, and Lil's party outfits: Rugrats in Paris**

 **Chuckie's "Big Boy" bed: Under Chuckie's Bed**

 **Chuckie's wooden blocks and "Pego" blocks: The Odd Couple**

 **Shenzi and Chuckie's play fight: Finsterella**

 **Chuckie's new playhouse: The Alien**

 **Chuckie's blue pajamas: Under Chuckie's Bed, etc. [I can't remember all the episodes]**

 **The Cirque du Dummi Bears: All's Well that Pretends Well**

 **Angelica's PJs: Chuckie vs. The Potty)**


End file.
